Maya Writes a Fanfic
by Professor Snaglefoompus
Summary: Maya with some help from Pearl writes a fanfic about Edgeworth finding a girlfriend. And of course, things spin out of control when the fanfic starts coming true.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Have you ever wondered what would happen if Maya wrote a fanfic? Well...maybe not. But here's a story about it anyway!

* * *

"This is Mystic Ami's Sacred Laptop," Maya said, pointing to the purple laptop she had on her desk.

"What's it do?" Pearl asked.

Maya giggled. "We get to use it to write a fanfic, Pearly!"

"What's a fanfic?" Pearl asked.

"It's a story about _us!_" Maya said. "And whatever we write becomes true!"

"I like stories!" Pearl said. "What kind of story is it?"

"There are all different kinds of fanfics," Maya said. "Adventure, drama, horror, romance..."

"Oooooo...romance! Romance! Romance!" Pearl said, bouncing up and down. "Let's write a story about you and Mister Nick falling in love!"

"Um...why don't we write a story for Mr. Edgeworth first," Maya suggested.

"Okay!" Pearl said. "So his girlfriend will be...um..."

"Smart," Maya said. "And British!"

"And a lawyer like him!" Pearl said.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" Maya said. "So let me show you how it works!"

Maya started typing away on the laptop.

* * *

It was the county's annual all-lawyer meeting. All the lawyers in the county were there, including Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma, Winston Payne, and Furio Tigre.

"The prosecutors here sure are weird..." Phoenix mumbled to himself as he looked at them.

Then he checked his watch. The meeting was about to start.

* * *

"Is that it?" Pearl asked. "That's boring."

"Well, here," Maya said, moving off the chair. "You can try writing something if you want."

"Okay!" Pearl said.

* * *

Mr. Nick picked up his phone and called Mystic Maya to tell her how much he loved her. He loved her very very very very very very very very very very very very

* * *

"Hey!" Maya said.

Then, Maya's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello, Mystic Maya!" Phoenix said. "I'm calling to tell you how much I love you!"

"Um..."

Pearl was typing away on the computer.

"I love you very very very very very very very very very very very very..."

Maya grabbed Pearl's hands so she couldn't type any more.

"Hey!" Pearl said.

"...very very much!" Phoenix said. "Bye!"

"Pearl, you have to be careful!" Maya warned. "I told you, whatever you write turns true!"

"But that was fun!" Pearl said.

"Look, let _me_ write from now on," Maya said. "I'm the grownup, not you."

"Aw..." Pearl said.

"It's okay," Maya said. "I'll let you help me out, okay? You can come up with a name for Mr. Edgeworth's girlfriend."

* * *

The Judge was about to call the meeting to order, when the door opened and in walked the most beautiful girl that Mr. Edgeworth had ever seen. She was tall with long brown hair, and she was the smartest lawyer ever. Her name was...

* * *

"Okay, Pearl," Maya said. "Come up with a name for her."

Pearl thought for a moment, then wrote down the best name she could think of.

* * *

Her name was Mystic Mia Fey.

* * *

"What?" Maya said. "My sister can't be in this story!"

"Well, it sounded like her," Pearl said. "A beautiful lawyer with long brown hair. That's Mystic Mia!"

Maya frowned. Why did everyone always say _Mia_ was the beautiful sister?

"That's no good," Maya said. "I'm deleting it."

"I like Mystic Mia!" Pearl said. "Let her be in the story."

"No!"

"You said I could help write the story!" Pearl protested.

Pearl and Maya kept arguing like that for a little while, not paying any attention to the laptop.

Meanwhile, at the meeting, Phoenix scratched his head. He was _seriously_ confused. For some reason, he had magically appeared at a meeting he knew nothing about. Then he called Maya to tell her that he loved her very very very...much. He had no idea why—it felt almost like someone forced him to do it.

But as weird at that was, it was nothing compared to the fact that Mia had just walked through the door, with a look of total shock on her face.

"What the--?" Mia said, looking around at the room and looking at herself. "What's going on?"

Phoenix sprang out of his seat. "Mia! Is that you?"

Mia was looking at her hands, and she gave herself a large pinch. "I'm alive again..." she whispered.

"Can we get this meeting underway sometime this century?" Prosecutor Payne asked, rudely.

"Um, sure," Mia said. "Sorry."

Mia sat down next to Phoenix, and the two of them started whispering while the meeting started.

"What's going on, Phoenix?"

"I don't know. I was in my office, and I magically appeared at this meeting. What on Earth are _you_ doing here?"

"I magically appeared here, too," Mia whispered. "And...I think I'm alive again."

"You mean, you weren't summoned?"

"No, I don't think so."

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't believe this."

"Me either," Mia said. "I mean...I'm alive again! For no reason whatsoever!"

Phoenix thought back to his phone call with Maya. "I think Pearl might have something to do with this..."

* * *

Maya looked at the laptop. "Hey!" she said. "The story got longer by itself!"

"Really?" Pearl asked.

"Great, now Phoenix and Mia are confused!" Maya said. "I told you that my sister shouldn't be in the story!"

"Sorry," Pearl said.

"It's okay," Maya said. "But from now on, _I_ make the decisions. Now let's get this story back on track. We have to find the perfect girlfriend for Mr. Edgeworth."

She started typing.

* * *

Mia and Phoenix's conversation was cut short as the doors to the room burst open. Shining light streamed through the room, and all anyone could see was a silhouette.

It was the same dramatic entrance that the Steel Samurai used in episode 43. That was _such_ a cool episode.

As the smoke cleared, the person standing in the doorway came better into view. She had long, beautiful blue hair, with a top knot, because top knots are cool no matter _what_ people say. She had a fluffy red dress and a pointed chin and every man who looked at her fell instantly in love.

"I am Magdelina von Karma," the woman announced. "Hello again, Miles."

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** And that's it for this chapter! Will Maya and Pearl's story continue? Will Miles Edgeworth fall in love with the Mary Sue that Maya just created? Or will everything backfire on Maya and Pearl? Find out in the next chapter!

Hint: The answer to the last question is "yes".


	2. Chapter 2

"Magdelina," Miles Edgeworth said, getting up from his chair to kiss her hand. "I would be honored if you sat next to me."

"She's my sister!" Franziska von Karma snapped. "She will sit next to _me!_"

"I can sit between you two," Magdelina said. "I haven't seen either of you in so long. It's wonderful to be here again."

Magdelina made flirty-eyes at Edgeworth. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

"Oh yeah, I am the best romance writer ever!" Maya said, giving herself a thumbs-up. "Edgeworth is going to be happy with her, and it's all thanks to me!"

"I don't care about Mister Edgeworth romance," Pearl said. "I want to see you and Mr. Nick fall in love!"

"Not in my Edgeworth story, we're not!" Maya said.

* * *

"Franziska has a sister?" Phoenix asked Mia.

"Apparently..." Mia said. "And it looks like she has a thing for Edgeworth."

"She's...very interesting," Phoenix said.

"I've been waiting for you to come back," Edgeworth said. "Just like how I've been waiting for the Pink Princess Season Two DVD box set to come out for over nine months, even though Japan already has the DVDs for Season Seven, which is _so_ unfair."

"I'll loan you my copy," Magdelina said. "They have them out in Britain, where I'm from."

"Aren't the von Karmas German?" Mia asked.

"That's what _I_ thought," Phoenix said.

"Oh, and I'll also give five copies of the entire series DVD set to Maya Fey, because she's totally awesome and so is the Pink Princess," Magdelina said.

"Hmmm..." Mia said, getting suspicious. "How do you know my sister?"

"I don't," Magdelina said.

"Fool," Franziska added, helpfully.

"Oh, Magdelina!" Edgeworth said, getting emotional. "I would love to watch the Pink Princess DVDs with you, because I love to spend time with you! In fact, I love you!"

"Of course!" Magdelina said, jumping on the table and waving her hair to show off her incredibly beautiful top knot, which is the most beautiful hairdo ever. "Everyone loves me!"

"I love you!" Prosecutor Payne shouted.

"Me too!" shouted the Judge. "Although I don't think my wife would like it very much..."

"There's room in my heart for only one man," Magdelina said. "And his name is Miles."

"I'll change my name!" Prosecutor Payne said.

"Me too!" the Judge said. "Even though I don't have a name. Everyone just calls me 'the Judge'."

"Sorry, dudes," Edgeworth said. "Magdelina is mine."

And he jumped on the table, too, and he kissed Magdelina, and it was sweet. Then everyone went out for burgers, then they went back home.

* * *

Maya smiled. She should totally get a Nobel Prize for that story. It was so romantic!

"The Maggie girl seems a lot like you," Pearl noted.

"She does _not!_" Maya said. "And don't call her Maggie. Her name is Magdelina."

There was a knock on the door, and Phoenix came into the office. "Maya? Pearl? I'm back!"

"Hey, Nick!" Maya said. "How was the meeting?"

"Weird," Phoenix said. "I don't know how, but...your sister appeared."

Mia stepped into the office, carrying a load of Pink Princess DVDs and some leftover burgers. "Hello, Maya."

"SIS!" Maya said, running across the room to hug her big sister again.

"Hi, Mystic Mia!" Pearl said.

Phoenix scratched his head. "Neither of you are surprised to see that Mia came back from the dead?"

"Of course not!" Pearl said. "It was in—"

Maya clamped her hand over Pearl's mouth. "Pearly, shhh! You'll get us in trouble!"

"I had a feeling you were behind this," Mia said. "What did you do, Maya?"

"Nothing!" Maya said. ''So how was the meeting? Did Edgeworth fall in love with Magdelina?'

"Gee, I sure hope not," Phoenix said. "_I'm_ in love with her."

"WHAT?" Maya shouted.

"I think every man who looks at her falls instantly in love..." Phoenix said. "Her pretty hair. Her soft eyes. Her sharp chin. I just _have_ to go out with her!"

Pearl tugged at Phoenix's suit. "But you still love Mystic Maya, right, Mister Nick?"

"Of course not!" Phoenix said. "I can't love Maya! She has an ugly top knot! What a stupid hairdo! I love Magdelina! She has a _gorgeous_ top knot! What a great hairdo!"

"Uh oh, emergency time!" Maya said. She grabbed Pearl and ran back to Mystic Ami's Sacred Laptop.

Mia followed the two of them, because she was sure they were up to something. Mia gasped when she saw the laptop.

"Maya, is that--?"

"Uh oh, busted!" Pearl said.

"No we're not!" Maya said. She quickly typed _Phoenix and Mia went back to the meeting because it wasn't over yet_, and Mia disappeared with a "Mayaaaaaa!"

"This is horrible," Maya said.

"Mystic Mia knows we have the laptop!" Pearl said. "She's going to tell on us for stealing one of Mystic Ami's things!"

"No, not that!" Maya said. "This is horrible because Nick is in love with Magdelina! Edgeworth is the one who's supposed to be in love with her! I have to fix it!"

Maya wrote a couple of sentences about how everyone _liked_ Magdelina, but Edgeworth was the only one who loved her. Then she got a genius idea.

"I'll give them a soul bond!" Maya said.

"What's that?" Pearl asked.

"You'll love it," Maya promised. "It's this thing they do in stories where people are soul mates, so they can read each other's minds and feelings even when they're a million miles away! And they get to have mind-numbing, electric kisses!"

"Yay!" Pearl said.

* * *

_Gosh, Magdelina is so cute..._ Edgeworth thought.

"Well, thanks for saying that!" Magdelina said.

"I didn't say anything!" Edgeworth said.

_But I could still hear you..._ Magdelina thought.

_Augh! We can read each other's minds?_

_Of course! It's because we're soul mates!_

"I get it," Edgeworth said. "We have a soul bond, just like...Mister Nick and Mystic Maya!"

* * *

"Pearl, will stop writing things in _my_ story?" Maya said, grabbing the laptop away from Pearl.

"Give it back!" Pearl said, tugging on her end of the laptop. "It fits the story!"

_Give __what__ back?_ A voice in Maya's head wondered.

"Nick!" Maya exclaimed in surprise. She dropped the laptop, and it fell to the floor. Immediately, the screen turned blank.

"Oh no!" Maya said. "Pearl! You broke Mystic Ami's Sacred Laptop!"

"_You_ dropped it!" Pearl said.

_Dropped what?_ Phoenix wondered. _And why is it that I can hear you, Maya?_

_Um...our minds are linked together now because we're soul mates, gotta go, bye!_ Maya thought.

Maya picked up the laptop and put it on her desk. Then she pressed the "on" button, but nothing happened.

"OH NO!" Maya said.

* * *

"I think I'm going insane," Phoenix told Mia. "You're alive again, we magically appeared at this meeting twice, and now I'm hearing Maya's thoughts in my head."

"I think I know what's going on," Mia said. "Just before we disappeared for this meeting, I saw it. Maya and Pearl have Mystic Ami's Sacred Laptop."

"Um....want to run that by me again?"

"Whatever you write on the laptop comes true," Mia explained. "Maya's been writing all these crazy things. That's why they've been happening!"

"Maya's behind all this?" Phoenix asked. "That's it—she's fired."

_You can't fire me!_ Maya thought at Phoenix.

_Maya! What the heck are you doing?_ Phoenix thought at Maya.

_Um...nothing!_

_You brought your sister back from the dead, gave us psychic powers and created a ridiculous girlfriend for Edgeworth. That's not nothing!_

_Hey! Edgeworth and Magdelina are perfect for each other!_

Phoenix frowned. "You're right, Mia. Maya is _definitely_ behind this. I can hear her in my head now."

"If that's true, then tell her to change everything back to normal!" Mia said.

_I can't! The laptop! It's broken!_

"Broken?" Phoenix asked. "What do you mean 'broken'?"

_It won't turn on!_

_Why not?_

_I dropped it, Nick! I'm sorry!_

"Maya dropped the laptop," Phoenix informed Mia. "She can't get it to turn on again."

Mia clenched her teeth. Maya was in _major_ trouble now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's it for this chapter! What does Mia intend to do now? Will Phoenix get used to the fact that he has a psychic connection with Maya? Will the laptop ever get fixed? And how does Edgeworth feel about everything that's happened? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix and our friends might be having a bad day, but so was Miles Edgeworth.

For some reason, he had magically appeared in some sort of meeting, where he proposed his love to a girl he had never met before. Even worse, he had called his fellow lawyers "dudes". It was almost as if someone was controlling him.

Worst of all, this crazy woman who insisted she was his soul mate was sending her thoughts directly to his head. Her thoughts were _not_ very deep, admittedly.

_I love you, Edgeworth_, Magdelina thought.

_You can stop saying that anytime now._

_You're so cute. I love you._

_You've said that a hundred times already! If you can't think of anything else to say, shut up!_

_I lovey-love-love you._

_ARGH!_

The end to the meeting could not come fast enough. Edgeworth tried to leave as soon as possible, but Magdelina grabbed his arm.

_Let go of me!_

_We're soul mates. We have to kiss each other._

_We are not—_

Magdelina pressed her lips against Edgeworth's. It was electric. Not in an "extremely romantic kissing" kind of way. More of a "you just stuck a fork in an electric socket and now your body hurts so badly that you should go to the hospital immediately" kind of way.

Edgeworth tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Magdelina's grip was too tight, and the rules of soul bonds (according to Maya, at least) demand that both soul mates kiss each other.

Magdelina kissed Edgeworth again. It was like another lightning bolt hit him. Edgeworth wasn't sure he could maintain consciousness at this rate.

Fortunately, Edgeworth was saved by Franziska von Karma and her whip.

"Get! Away! From! My! Little! Brother!" Franziska shouted, whipping Magdelina with every word.

"Ouch!" Magdelina cried. "How could you hurt me like this, sis?"

"You are _not_ my sister," Franziska said. "Now leave Miles Edgeworth alone!"

Magdelina left the room with tears in her eyes. "I'll wait for you forever, Miles!" she sobbed.

"Franziska!" Edgeworth said. "_Thank_ you. That crazy—"

"Who is she?" Franziska demanded.

"I have no idea."

Franziska whipped the table. "Fool! She said she knew you."

"She also said she was your sister."

_I __am__ her sister!_

_No, you're not!_

Franzsika frowned. She didn't like it when she couldn't understand something. "This makes no sense. I was in Germany this morning, and I suddenly appeared here, to find that you're engaged to some woman who's pretending to be my sister. I demand an explanation!"

_I love you, Edgeworth!_

_Leave me alone, you!_

"This whole situation is unnatural," Edgeworth agreed. "Unnatural...Wright."

"Phoenix Wright?"

"Whenever something unnatural happens, it's usually him or his spirit medium friend who's behind it," Edgeworth said.

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska agreed, gripping her whip. "He left that way!"

Franziska and Edgeworth chased after Phoenix Wright. They found him quickly, because he hadn't left the building—he stayed behind to talk to Mia.

Franziska was eager to whip Phoenix until things turned back to normal, but Mia quickly explained what was going on. Ordinarily, the two stern prosecutors probably wouldn't have believed the story—particularly the part about Ami Fey owning a laptop—but given all that had happened, they were inclined to take Mia at her word.

"I shall whip Maya Fey into oblivion!" Franziska asserted.

"If she doesn't turn things back to normal, I'll sue her for all she's got!" Edgeworth said.

"Just wait until the people in Kurain hear what she's done with one of Ami's sacred artifacts..." Mia said.

_You're in big trouble, Maya,_ Phoenix thought.

_It's not my fault!_ Maya thought at Phoenix.

_Well, you've got three angry lawyers here who think it __is__ your fault_, Phoenix thought back.

_It's the laptop's fault! It won't turn back on!_

_You shouldn't have taken the laptop away from Kurain in the first place!_ Phoenix scolded.

_You're not being a very nice soul mate!_

_We're only soul mates because __you__ wrote that we were!_

_That's so not my fault! Pearl wrote that part!_

_Hmmm...that does seem like something Pearl would write..._

* * *

Phoenix and the others reached the Wright & Co. Law Offices in almost no time at all, mainly due to the fact that Franziska was driving, and she drives like a maniac.

Franziska slammed open the doors to the office, and everyone piled in.

"Eek!" Maya said.

"Oh no!" said Pearl.

"Maya!" Mia cried.

"Maya Fey, prepare for punishment!" Franziska ordered.

"This is all your fault!" Edgeworth said.

"I love you, Maya!" Phoenix cried.

"Huh?" everyone said, looking at Phoenix.

"I love you, too, Nick!" Maya said.

"It's the soul bond!" Pearl said. "Yay!"

Phoenix and Maya hugged each other and started kissing.

"Oh, great," Edgeworth said. "There goes any hope of getting any intelligent conversation out of them."

Mia sighed. "I think _I _can take care of things," she said. "Pearl?"

"Y-y-y-yes?" Pearl asked, shaking with fear.

"Don't be scared," Mia said, rubbing Pearl's head in a comforting way. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know where Mystic Ami's Sacred Laptop is."

"It's on the desk," Pearl said, pointing. "But it's broken. Mystic Maya couldn't turn it on."

"Hmmm..." Mia said, picking up the laptop and examining it.

"Is that the machine that caused all this trouble?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes," Mia said. "It looks like it's missing the battery, though."

"Battery? You mean the thing on the floor?" Pearl asked. "It fell out when Mystic Maya dropped the laptop."

"Ha!" Mia said, taking the battery and putting it in the laptop. "This is easier than I thought it would be!"

The laptop turned on, and Mia found the file where Maya and Pearl's fanfic was.

"Here it is," Mia said, skimming the document.

Edgeworth and Franziska looked over Mia's shoulder.

"I still don't believe it," Edgeworth said. "But it really _does_ look like everything your sister wrote came true."

"Well, what are you waiting for, fool?" Franziska asked. "Delete they story!"

"There's no delete key on this laptop," Mia said. "Mystic Ami lived hundreds of years ago, remember? That was before delete keys were invented."

"Fool! They didn't _have_ laptops hundreds of years ago!" Franziska argued.

"I know that!" Mia said. "But the first thing somebody wrote on this laptop was that it belonged to Ami Fey. And since whatever you write on the laptop comes true..."

"But that's circular," Edgeworth pointed out. "It can't get its powers from Ami Fey, if Ami Fey got it because it has mystic powers."

_I love you, Edgeworth!_ Magdelina thought.

"Augh! Forget it! Just turn things back to normal, quickly!"

"No need to yell," Mia said, beginning to type.

* * *

Magdelina von Karma went back to where she came from, and she was never seen again. Her soul bond with Miles Edgeworth disappeared, just like Phoenix's soul bond with Maya.

* * *

"Is that good?" Mia asked.

"Yes, thank you," Edgeworth said.

"Ah!" Phoenix cried. "I'm not being forced to kiss Maya anymore! I'm free! Free!"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," Maya grumbled.

"I _am_ happy!" Phoenix said. "Soul bonds are a bad idea!"

Maya stomped her foot on the ground. "It was a _good_ idea! I can't believe all of you hated my story! It was the best story ever!"

_And then Maya realized her story was really bad_, Mia typed.

"Oh no! My story was terrible!"

Mia smiled. She could get used to having this laptop.

"So Phoenix and Edgeworth are back to normal," Mia said. "Is there anything _you_ want, Miss von Karma?"

Franziska crossed her arms. "I want to go home and forget this whole mess ever happened."

"Easy enough," Mia said, while typing _Franziska von Karma went back home and forgot the whole mess ever happened. The same thing happened to Miles Edgeworth._

Edgeworth and Franziska disappeared immediately.

"That takes care of them!" Mia said. "Now we just need to take care of Maya..."

Maya blushed. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened, but you're alive again, and it's a happy ending for everyone, so there's no need to punish me...right?"

"Not quite," Mia said. "I have a special story in mind for you, Maya..."

* * *

Maya was onstage in a huge convention center. A man was speaking into a microphone at a podium.

"It's because of her that the series was cancelled in the first place, and it's also thanks to her that the Season Two DVD is never going to be released in our country. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the President of the I Hate The Pink Princess Club, Maya Fey!"

Everyone in the auditorium started clapping and cheering for Maya.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Maya screamed.

**The End**


End file.
